


Demons Giving a Damn

by RuleBreakingMormon



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demons, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, References to Knotting, Shifting colors, Smut, WE'LL FIND OUT!!, Where are John's horns?, demon!John, just letting you know, more tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/pseuds/RuleBreakingMormon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is John Myers. I work for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. </p>
<p>I am not human. No one knows this. </p>
<p>This is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Giving a Damn

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS!!! SO EXITED TO RESTART!! Hope you guys like it as much as I do!

Kilo sat on the throne, contemplating the men gathered before him. One hundred, there were, all standing proud and straight in front of the prince. They were affectionately called The Hellhounds, and were the royal family’s hunting unit. They had been established thousands of years ago, under the rule of Kilo’s great-grandfather, and since had been most helpful in all manner of tracking.

“Your Highness?” came a sweet voice to his left. He looked over to see his stunning wife, Pea, giving him a gentle smile. He smiled haltingly back, before addressing the group.

“The heir apparent, His Royal Highness, Prince Anung Un Rama, Duke of the 10th Level, has been rumored to have been seen on Earth. I am recruiting all of you, to find him, and bring him home.” He stood, and walked over to a table where the remnants of a dirty white shirt lay. He picked it up, and tossed it to the closest Hellhound. “Take the scent, gents. A quivering hell-beast brought this to me, swearing on it’s pitiful life that Anung wore it himself. You will track the scent on Earth, and you will bring this kingdom’s prince back.”

He stared at them a moment more, burning the importance of this mission into their skulls, then, “You are dismissed.”

When the resounding march of the unit finally ended, he dropped himself into the throne with a grunt, slouching in a very un-kingly-like manner.

“This was the correct thing to do, husband.” Said Pea, laying a delicate, deep blue hand on his forearm. He took her hand gently, pressing it instead against his face. He breathed in her light citrus-y scent.

He looked into her eyes, saying, “I can only hope he’ll want the throne. After so many years away, he might have been changed. Mother always thought he’d make a wise ruler.”

“I have no doubt that should he decline, you will be a fair king.” Pea spoke with such sincerity, Kilo was again struck by how absolutely lucky he was to have her. He rested a palm on her distended belly, kicks from the inside reassuring him more.

“We will find him.” he said, voice resonating with totality.

OO00oo00OO

"We will find him." The words echoed around the chamber, reverberating into an alcove in the corner of the room. A slim door stood open just the tiniest of a sliver, and near-colorless eyes barely shown through. The door closed without a sound, and the eyes on the other side closed as well. A sigh escaped the being, as it rested it's head against the door. Tightening it's fists, the being collected it's resolve, and sprinted after the Hellhounds, determined to catch a ride with the departing group.


End file.
